<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruined (for anyone else but you) by AnotherWorld3111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850436">Ruined (for anyone else but you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111'>AnotherWorld3111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Beard Burn, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Comeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, just pure filthy porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of sorts to Invisible Marks, Prominent Markers, this is just pure pwp. Check the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruined (for anyone else but you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I know, how dare I post something so filthy during the holy month of Ramadan?! But this was apparently sitting around in my notes and I’m still not a 100% certain I haven’t posted this already but have at it so I can continue the slow process of cleaning out my notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam absolutely </span>
  <span class="s2">wrecking</span>
  <span class="s1"> Dean’s hole. We’re talking size queen Dean still getting overwhelmed. Sam taking up the entire weekend to fuck into Dean at every possible moment to the point that his hole is so fucking puffy and swollen and red and positively leaking cum even after Dean’s taken a shower. But then again, Sam fucked him in the shower too, and then again after it, that Dean starts to wonder if his brother took some goddamn viagra but he can’t hold onto that train of thought because Sam is too busy destroying him, fucking into him with his cock and even some toys, whether or not his own dick is flaccid or straining red and purple. To the point that, forget not being able to walk for a week, Dean doesn’t even plan on getting out of bed for a week. And he’s long passed the line of being a blubbery mess, though he’s still drooling and tearing up which surprises him because he’d have thought he’d be too out of anything to give by now, but he’s just flat on his stomach, an actual fucked out mess, letting his brother do whatever he wants to him. And it isn’t just his hole — his whole body is red and marked with scratches and bites and bruises of Sam thoroughly claiming him, his whole body a pleasure point of throbbing bliss but it’s still probably nothing like his poor swollen prostate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the night times would be equally better and worse, better because Sam would finally give him a break from all the fucking, but worse because he’d instead make a feast out of Dean’s hole, licking and slurping until Dean is screaming in agony as his balls scrunch up and he comes dry, at least completely drained and empty from there. And, yeah, Dean </span>
  <span class="s2">could</span>
  <span class="s1"> go down on Sam, but we all know that ain’t gunna be how it’s gonna happen — see, it’s Sam that’s got the stubble that we care about — like when he had the beard? And Dean may have complained but, oh, he sure wasn’t complaining when he made — or Sam pushed his way into doing it anyway — Sam rim the everloving fuck out him. Because when he pushes Dean’s legs apart and Dean’s of course got his hands in Sam’s hair — Yeah. Come next morning — because it’s still only a Sunday, and they started on Friday, it starts all over again, until Monday — Dean throws a pillow at his brother when Sam has the gall to come in with a case. The pillow misses, of course, but at least gone is the possessive, snarky, smug little asshole of a brother who’d been whispering all sorts of lewd filth “yeah, like that, taking it like a filthy slut, such a cockwhore for your brother, huh?” And is replaced by someone far more sweeter, massaging Dean’s sore muscles where Dean would allow his touch, peppering him with much more gentler kisses, and just cuddling him in bed and being absolutely attentive and so soft and caring, that Dean knows that this entire week he’s gonna be throwing a bitch fit at Sam while he can barely do his part of the hunt, and fuck those pillows he needs for his ass but fuck Sam for being considerate and simultaneously smug that Dean needs it for a solid few days, and he’ll still walk with a limp and a hitch in his gait and his bow legs much more pronounced that even a five year old asks her mom if he’s okay, Dean knows it’s still gonna happen all over again come Friday, and he’s helpless and hopeless but god help him, he knows he’s gonna let Sam have his way anyway, no matter what, again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>